


"You're always on my mind"

by themysteriouslou



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Let Jacob take a nap 2k18/2k19, alternatively called "Deputy doesn't want to think they're getting closer", based on a tumblr prompt, except that's what's happening there, pretty sure this is part of their arc but "in which part" that's the question, what is linear writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriouslou/pseuds/themysteriouslou
Summary: Deputy Leslie Grünewald ponders about the unforeseen change of dynamics with the eldest of the Seed family.





	"You're always on my mind"

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: https://themysteriouslou.tumblr.com/post/181232139355/42

Watching Jacob sleep was strangely fascinating.

Both of his hands were placed on his stomach, fingers intertwined as in prayer, with his chin slightly dipped on his clavicle and his posture so rigid anyone would have thought he was a log instead of a human.  _It doesn’t seem comfortable_ , a frown made its way across her forehead as she returned her gaze to her book,  _where did you learn to sleep like that, Jacob? Juvie, the military… or was it before, when you and your brothers had to keep yourselves warm at night in a desolate barn?_

Weeks ago, if someone had told her she would be sitting in a lounger inside a cabin in a remote part of the Whitetail Mountains, with a book in her hands and one of her worst enemies sleeping on the couch across her, she would have tried to not to laugh. Only in her wildest fantasies, she’d thought. It would surely have made her day following hours of trekking from one corner of the county to another. Hell, she’d have shared that conversation with Nick or Sharky if the Resistance had had a good day in their fighting against the cult.  _They would’ve appreciated a good joke in times like these, no doubt of that._

However, the county decided to prove her how crazy of a place it was yet again.

Leslie wasn’t sure of how it happened. Their first implausible encounter was still fresh on her mind, still physically present in the wounds of his arms and legs (he had been taking care of them, it was blatant to see, but it would take another week to remove the stitches), but after that? A chain of unlikely events, one after the other. It was unexpected, she’d admit, but not unwelcomed. It could have been worse. Though she wasn’t sure of how “worse” it could get after he almost got mauled by a bear. I _t’s better to not think about that._

With a sigh, she closed the book softly, tilting her head back as she looked at the ceiling and let her thoughts run free and deep about the events of the past weeks.

It was difficult to guess where she stood in Jacob’s book for now. His Chosen hadn’t stopped the hunt and clearly still recognized her as an enemy to the cult, and the two times she had been captured he had demonstrated his title of “the Soldier” was intact for all to see—in the open, he moved with the ruthless efficiency of a man who knew with precision the next movements of his prey. And yet… their interactions didn’t resemble what they had before.

She hypothesized he stopped seeing her as a threat after she patched his injuries and didn’t kill him when she had the chance to, in the wake of that strange afternoon in the forest.  _You’re too soft_ ; he had told her afterwards, glacial blue eyes fixed on her expression, on the lookout for any false move that’d mean a ruse on her side.  

_You say it like it’s a weakness._

Her eyes darted to his figure, contemplating and curious.

He had been disgruntled during that first encounter, almost reluctant, but he had allowed her to clean and stitch his wounds without making a fuss. However, as time passed, as their meetings became too ridiculously unpremeditated to be considered a coincidence, as they started talking to each other… he seemed different. Sure, he was as vigilant as ever, but at the same time he looked more at ease around her.

_Is he growing used to me?_

It wasn’t precisely a good sign.  _Maybe I need to stop this_. She was part of The Resistance, she was supposed to be fighting him and his siblings, not sitting here getting to know him.  _I have to go_.

Standing up from the lounger, her movements were quiet and soft through the cabin, steps quick but feather-like, conscious of the mountain of a man who was taking a journey through dreamland feet away from her. It didn’t take her long to find her things: her jacket was on the clothes hanger beside the door; her backpack laid in front of the fireplace and her rifles was easily situated in the cabin’s gun cabinet.  _Perfect_.

She was adjusting her rifle’s sling across her chest and deeming herself prepared to go when she chose to spared one last glance towards Jacob over her shoulder, only to catch him changing his sleeping position, a scowl setting on his face.

And the goosebumps rising from his arms.

“Oh, you,” she shook her head, overlooking how fond her tone had sounded. She went to the bedroom and took the blanket from the bed, the tips dragging slightly across the floor as she approached his slumbering form.

Carefully, she covered him with the blanket, her hands moving with caution around him, making the effort to not brush her fingers against his skin (he didn’t like to be touched while he was unaware, that was something she had come to understand and respect). When her job was done, she stared at his face one last time, watching as the grimace disappeared and peace took place in his scarred semblance, taking note of the dark circles under his eyes and the way his breathing was even, unperturbed, placid.

When was the last time he had been sound asleep like that?

“Sleep tight,  _Thundercloud_.”

With that last farewell, she opened slowly the door and crossed it, closing the door softly. She looked around her, squinting—nothing seemed amiss, everything was still as ever. Squaring her shoulders, she marched towards the forest, her outline going out of view as the trees swallowed her and hid her from the cabin’s windows.

_You aren’t aware of it yet. It will take time, but one day you will know what’s happening to you._

_He’s always on your mind, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for them and I'm a nervous mess. Hopefully I'll be able to handle this ginger mountain man when he's awake (dear lord why can't he write himself).


End file.
